hugttoprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Emiru Aisaki/Cure Macherie
Emiru Aisaki (愛崎えみる) is one of the five main cures in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is one of Nono Kotori's classmates. Emiru's alter ego is Cure Macherie (キュアマシェリ) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love & Singing. In the time skip of episode 49, she has achieved her ambition of becoming an idol singer who plays the guitar. Appearance Emiru has red eyes and auburn hair, which is tied up into two pigtails. She wears a white and red dress, with red diamonds and hearts around black stripes. She also wears red shoes and white knee-high socks with red diamonds at their sides. She also has a bow on the neck of her dress. As Cure Macherie, she grows a little bit in height. Her hair is light blonde and styled in long curled twin-tails that reach her lower back. On the right side of her head is a red hair ribbon with short light blue frills on the top and a large light pink one along the bottom. Her eyes become brighter red with long eyelashes that curl at the end and she also wears lipstick. The bodice of her dress is light pink along the top while the rest is hot pink with a red bow on her neck with a small golden diamond-shaped brooch in the middle. The sleeves are puffy and light pink. She has a red sash around the waist with her PreHeart case with a purple ribbon on the right side. The skirt is cerise and has two layers with a scallop design and is lined with light purple. The end of the skirt is light pink and frilly and is longer in the back. Also on the back are three layers of fabric that resemble a coattail in different shades of pink and purple. Her platform boots are light red with darker red soles and cross designs that are also dark red. She also wears white thigh-high stockings with a red band decorating the end. She also wears light pink gloves that reach the mid part of her lower arm with a small red ribbon on each wrist and large white puff balls for earrings. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes slightly longer. The pale pink parts of her dress are now white, with the scallops on the layers of her skirt slightly larger. Her puffy sleeves now have a purple ribbon around the end of each one. She now wears a red bow with a white jabot on her neck. The second layer of her skirt has light purple see-through material with red diamond-shaped crystals decorating it. The purple ribbon on the right side with the same PreHeart changes with a piece of cerise frill sticking out and her sash now has a large red ribbon at the back. Her coattail is now completely light pink and is slightly longer. Her gloves are now white and reach her elbows, with red ribbons around her wrists. She also wears white stockings with red lining patterns on top of each leg. Her boots are now red and white with dark red cross patterns and bows on top of the sole with light red toe and curved heels. She now also wears a short translucent veil over her head held by a gradient rainbow bow with a heart in the middle and white scalloped decorations hanging from it. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of giant translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality Unlike most children of her age, Emiru doesn't like being looked after. Instead, she is very overprotective and has a strong desire on being a heroine, which is why she admires the Pretty Cures. However, she often gets carried away when it means protecting others, which can make her act like a troublemaker and bewilders others due to her exaggerating actions. In spite of her flaws, she is still a caring companion for her friends and will try her best to cheer them up, especially towards Ruru. On the other hand, she not only has a gifted vocal, but also a passion for singing and playing the guitar, despite her brother's initial unsupportive behavior. Besides, she has a tendency of saying "~nano desu" ("I say") at the end of her sentences to emphasize her points. Anyway, owing to her young age, she still has many traits of a child, such as always sleeping with her stuffed toy. Another example is she won’t believe other’s statements until she witnesses actual evidence, like how she doubted Ruru being an android in spite of the rest of her friends’ descriptions until the latter proved it. She has an emotional side as well, which was surfaced when realizing that Ruru has decided to return to the future and loses her voice as this fact hits her really hard, until her brother and her friends encourage and support, helping her to face and express her inner feelings